


The Mafia Welshwoman

by RhiannonAliciaJordan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiannonAliciaJordan/pseuds/RhiannonAliciaJordan
Summary: **THIS IS A SHIPPING BETWEEN GERMANY AND AN OC**Felicity (South Wales) has always had a hard life under her Uncle's English mafia. It certainly didn't help that her mother was despised by Arthur.Then, at the age of 18, Felicity found out that her life was about to change...
Relationships: Germany (Hetalia) & Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **AGAIN, THIS IS A GERMANY AND OC SHIPPING**

I was always going to be destined to live a life of crime ever since I was born. My mother was an assassin for the feared Kirkland mafia. The leader, Arthur 'the Bloody Rose' Kirkland was not a man to fuck around with. If someone forgot to pay their debt to him, he would personally beat the shit out of them with cables and cricket bats before ending their misery with a stab in the throat. His signature move was to send the victim's family a blood-red rose with a note attached to the stem. The note would read, 'Next time, pay the bloody debt!'

I was born during a particularly difficult birth. My mother sadly died after the cord was cut due to complications. According to Arthur, my father was a dead-beat drug addict who left before I was born. With no one else around, my uncles were the ones to raise me.

One uncle I looked up to a lot was my Scottish one. His name was Alistair; he was known to be a great swordsman, and was Arthur's right-hand man. He took primary care of me as soon as my mother passed away. Despite his rugged looks and powerful role, he was a kind-hearted father figure to me. He taught me how to stand up for myself, and to show respect and mercy for women, children and the vulnerable members of society.

Seamus was my Irish uncle, and he was like one of those uncles that gave lots of money to their nieces and nephews. He treated me with lots of wealth, but he also respected my mother's legacy by training me to fight and kill, as well as learn how to use a first aid kit.

Lastly, there was Arthur, my English uncle.  
I have no good words to describe him. He has not given a damn about my life, and has neglected me since the day I was born. He has told me repeatedly that my mother was a whore, and that I will always remind him of what a failure my mother was to him. I was given the worst scraps of food, virtually no lessons on how to be a strong and powerful Mafia member, and I was forced to sleep in the darkest, dingiest and dirtiest room in the household. As much as Alistair and Seamus tried to help out with my life, they were usually threatened by Arthur.

I'm now 18 years old. Now, according to Arthur, is the right time to send me off as a swap between a relative and a member of his gang. One of his henchman had been held prisoner in the hands of the German mafia. In exchange for the prisoner, they wanted one of the Kirklands'. Inevitably, Arthur opted to get rid of me. He chose his own henchman over his niece. I have no idea what is going to happen to me. All I know is one thing. Anywhere would be fucking better than living with Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THIS IS A SWITCH FROM FIRST PERSON TO THIRD PERSON**

Rain was pitter-patting on the pavement of the docks. It was eerily quiet, and the only life at the dock was a lowly seagull, nesting on the tin roof of a fisherman's shack. Suddenly, the bird took off in haste. The silence of the docks was broken by echoing footsteps.

"Now listen here, you runt! You are going to be a good girl, leave this mafia, and become a prisoner with the Germans. Is that clear? Now stay quiet," hissed a voice to a trembling sobbing noise. It was Arthur and Felicity, the niece he had despised over the last 18 years of her life, walking over to the rendezvous point where the exchange was going to take place. The Englishman was wearing a large black overcoat, with a red rose pinned on his collar. Shuffling behind him was the smaller Welshwoman, wearing tattered clothing, her tired and teary green eyes almost telling a story of abuse and neglect that she had suffered from Arthur. Arthur opened up an umbrella to shelter from the rain, Felicity standing away from him, knowing that he wouldn't allow her to stand under it.

Headlights in the distance confirmed the arrival German mafia. Arthur watched with a mixture of glee and anticipation as the black Mercedes Benz pulled up by him. Felicity watched in fear, expecting the worse possible scenario for her. She didn't want to be a sex slave to some gross fat German. She just wanted a better life for herself. Her thoughts popped out as the back door of the car swung open, a male voice asking,  
"Do you have your exchange with you?"  
"Yes, she's ripe and ready for your use. Do you have my henchman?" Arthur responded, pulling Felicity harshly towards the car.  
"Ja. Give me your exchange first, bitte," the voice smoothly demanded.  
The Englishman happily obliged, shoving Felicity, his own niece, into the car.

Felicity stumbled as she was shoved into the car. Grasping the seat with her right arm, she slowly looked up to see brilliant blue eyes. This male that she was seeing had gorgeous slicked back blond hair, and he looked like he trained all the time, giving himself a well built body. The male looked around her, before inquiring to Arthur,  
"Where is her luggage?"  
"She lost it," came the response. Of course it was a lie. "She has no common sense like myself."  
Felicity nervously shook her head, the male watching her, and giving her a slight nod.  
The male glared at Arthur.  
"I don't believe you."  
"W-What do you mean, you don't believe me?!" Arthur spat out in shock and anger.  
"You know what I mean. The deal is off the table, but I'm keeping the Fraulein." The male helped Felicity to her seat, all the while glaring at the Englishman.  
"You back-stabbing bastard! Return my niece to me!" Arthur hissed.  
"Nein." The German male slammed the door shut in Arthur's face. He turned to his driver, speaking in German to drive back to the German mafia base.

As the car drove away, Felicity looked back to watch Arthur on his knees, shaking his fists in anger as his mouth moved in ways that she guessed that he was cursing every word in the world. She looked back to see what was once her uncle's henchman sit back and breath a sigh of relief. He looked glad that he wasn't returning to him. The German male, calmer now, asked her a question.  
"Fraulein, are you alright?"  
"Oh, y-yes, thank you," she responded quietly. That was the first time in a while someone had asked her if she was alright. She teared up ever so slightly at the thought that someone outside her family cared for her safety. She felt safe around this man.  
"What's your name?"  
"F-Felicity," the Welshwoman responded, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, not out of fear, but more relief.  
"Felicity... what a lovely name. My name is Ludwig, and I'm in charge of the German Mafia..." The German suddenly looked concerned as he saw Felicity start to cry. "Hey, don't be scared, Fraulein... I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a soothing voice, handing the Welshwoman a handkerchief so that she could wipe away her tears.  
"I suppose Arthur caused you a lot of misery, ja?"  
Felicity nodded as she wiped away her tears, admitting,  
"My uncle claims that I'm not a legitimate Kirkland... he hated my mother, and he hates me..."  
"Ah," Ludwig mused. "I was wondering if you were really his relative, as your accents sound different to each other."  
"Ie, I'm Welsh. I come from South Wales, but have been living in England since I was a baby."  
"How interesting," the German murmured, frowning as he caught a glimpse of the numerous bruises on the Welshwoman's arms. "I shall get Lily to help heal your wounds. Now try to relax, ja?" Ludwig smiled ever so slightly at Felicity, allowing her to rest. He murmured softly in German, eyes showing concern for the Welshwoman.

Ludwig knew that she would soon be safe. And he also knew what her role in his mafia would be. But he knew that now wasn't the right time to tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like hours, the Mercedes Benz saloon pulled up in the driveway of a large Gothic-style mansion. Ludwig got out, helping Felicity out of the car and escorting her into the house. As they entered the main reception room, the Welshwoman was confronted by a group of people. Ludwig cleared his throat, causing everyone to focus their attention on them.  
"Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to our newest member. Meet Felicity Kirkland. Ja, I know that we have a deep hatred of the Kirkland Mafia dating generations, however, Felicity is definitely not like Arthur. Bitte, please introduce yourselves to our new guest." He turned to Felicity, a small smile on his face. "Take a seat, Fraulein," he said to her, before leaving the room to return to his office.

Felicity sat nervously on the sofa, watching a young blonde haired girl approach her.  
"Hallo, my name is Lily! I love your hair! Will you be my friend?" The girl asked her excitedly, a sweet smile on her face.  
"H-Hello... of course I will be your friend," Felicity responded, being polite and friendly with Lily.  
Lily smiled. "Yay!" She hugged the Welshwoman, before slowly letting go after noticing the bruising on her arms. She recognised that some of the bruises looked recent whilst others looked older.  
"Ah, you poor thing! I'll go get something to treat your bruises," she said sympathetically, leaving to fetch a first aid kit.

Felicity watched her leave, looking up as a smartly dressed blond male approached.  
"Guten Tag. My name is Vash Zwingli." The male spoke in a thick Swiss accent. "I am the accountant and in charge of the finances." He explained.  
"Hello," Felicity replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
A small smile appeared on her face as Lily returned with the first aid kit, taking out an arnica cream.  
"Here, this will help the inflammation and swelling," she said, rubbing the ointment over the bruises. Felicity relaxed a bit, her aches almost fading away immediately. For the first time in a very long time, she felt like she was welcomed and cared for.

As Lily finished treating the bruises, Felicity heard two arguing voices approaching the reception room.  
"Nein, you are wrong, Gilbert! Beethoven was not born in Austria! Und we were the place of birth for the Krampus!"  
"I call scheiße on that, you grumpy old man!"  
"Hey, I am not old!"  
Two vastly different males entered the reception room. One had black hair, wore glasses and looked like he was the curator of an art exhibition. The other was a white-haired albino, and to Felicity at least, he looked like he may be wanted by police over several counts of misdemeanours.  
"Hey, pack it in, you two! We have a guest over," Vash snapped at them, like a stern mother might say to her misbehaving children.

"Apologies, Vash," the art curator lookalike said softly, approaching Felicity. "Hallo, Fraulein. My name is Roderich Edelstein." His accent was similar to German, but the dialect sounded more Austrian.  
"It's nice to meet you, Roderich. My name's Felicity," she responded politely.  
The white-haired albino bounded over to her like an excitable puppy. "Well hallo, Fraulein~. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I'm the cooler brother of Ludwig," he grinned.  
"Nein, you're not!" Ludwig's voice echoed from the office.  
Felicity bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "It's lovely to meet you all," she said softly. "I hope we can all get along, and that I can help as much as I can."  
"I'm sure you'll be a useful asset to us. In the meantime, I think you would benefit from getting a full night rest. It's been a long day for you. Plus you need to heal those wounds," Vash advised her, helping her up. "Lily, please take Fraulein Kirkland to her new room."  
"Ja, Vash," Lily chirped, taking Felicity by the hand and taking her upstairs.

As she was led to her room, Felicity's mind was swirling. Today had been an eventful day. From what she had been told, Ludwig was meant to be a scary monster that took what he wanted and left nothing to chance. However, he was far from it. And somehow, she felt like the German Mafia was perhaps the best place for her to be.

"Here's your room," Lily chirped happily, opening the room door.  
"Thank you, Lily. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night," she smiled gently, walking into the room.  
"Guten nacht~," Lily smiled, heading downstairs.  
Felicity closed the door, looking around. The room was beautifully well-cared for, and in general was a large yet cosy one. There was a decent queen-sized bed by the far wall; a chaise lounge in the large bay window; a walk in wardrobe to her left, and a large oak dressing table with a mirror by the near wall. And attached as well was an ensuite bathroom with a freestanding bath and a modern shower that was large enough for two people to share.

On the bed was a pile of new clothing. Felicity smiled gratefully, setting some of the clothes in her new wardrobe, and changing into a black silk nightgown. Her old clothing that wouldn't be fit even for those desperate for clothes would make useful cleaning rags. She yawned, crawling into the bed and lifting the sheet over her. She closed her eyes, drifting off, for the first time in a long time, into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
